falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vault 98
Got permission from Mongoose Pirate to make this Vault and it is a work in progress. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 20:15, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Can confirm that. Doesn't mean the page is completely immune though. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:04, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Didn't know goose had that type of power, but i'll let it play out Not a Porpise (talk) 18:04, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Vault Tec, not Vault Tek MongoosePirate (talk) 04:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I've seen it spelled by friends as Vault-Tek The.Brick.Battle (talk) 10:48, September 23, 2016 (UTC) So why would there be a secret file on the computer outlying the expiriment? If both sides were subjects and only a few individuals, or even just the one person knew the plan and were working to impliment it, it still wouldn't make sense to put the plan in the mainframe. Not a Porpise (talk) 17:45, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh the irony.... Don't worry I have some major changes in the works which will explain that. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 22:43, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Just kinda shrugging your shoulders with "ehh, it was a probably an expiriment" doesn't remotely justify a geneticts lab and ability to clone animals, especially if the expiriment (even if some creep is evident) involves robots and machines. This is a super high level of technology, far more than that in a regular vault. Not a Porpise (talk) 19:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) True but 1) The Main Frame Is A Self-Aware AI Modified ZAX which has developed feelings for people of vault and wants to help them... 2) The Main Frame has access to military files. 3) Vault-Tec didn't plan for the ZAX (aka S.A.M) would become self aware and thus gave it a file detailing what it should do in the event of a human attack. I'm not shrugging my shoulders. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 10:34, October 24, 2016 (UTC) None of that explains the construction of a genetics lab and stocking of DNA samples, so either A)tie it in somehow in a meaningful way to the original expiriment; B)cut it as it serves no purpose to the vault besides justifying animals and cloning capabilities for this faction; C)Remove it and then draft another vault with the expiriment revolving around that and propose it to an admin; or D)explain how it is somehow relevant to this expiriment. Not a Porpise (talk) 18:58, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok added a tid bit where the DNA Samples and Hight Tech Labs/Medical Faclities so S.A.M could repopulate the Vault with Humans and outside world with Animals after the robot take over of the Vault. Is that good? The.Brick.Battle (talk) 10:02, October 25, 2016 (UTC) That doesn't make sense; for 1) if he knew the secret master plan then why doesn't he know the full reason for the lab. 2) the explaination you give for the lab seems contradictory to the scenario for its use, why would it need to repopulate the vault with organics if it killed them all and had robots? 3)the casualties from two-days of rampaging killbots is rediculously low; these may be just mr. Handies and Protectrons, but they are pretty well armed compared to squishy vault dwellers in a luxury vault that have seemingly no reason to need a weapon. 4)the mention of cloners needs to go as thats a very high level technology and definitely needs prior approval (or a contest win maybe). Not a Porpise (talk) 16:55, October 25, 2016 (UTC) 1) That is a good point and will be changed. 2) The reason for wanting to repopulate the Vault was that they still wanted to get useful research data out of the Vault, but at the same time still have it be a control vault in a way. Also I have it set up so Vault 98 was going to be subject to 3 experiments: 1) See how long it took the vault dwellers to become paranoid of their robot helpers and attack them + test S.A.M/S.A.M.P.L.E's tactical and strategic thinking Capabilities and by extention his military applications. 2) See if growing humans was actually possible and test S.A.M/S.A.M.P.L.E's research applications. 3) See how long a Vault Full of children would last and how well S.A.M could manage this Vault. 3) walrus this was no means a "Luxury Vault" their was still a need for a security force which at Minimum would be armed with Batons and 10mm Pistols, however in this case because of the large population they also have 80 Grenades and 40 Combat Shotguns. Also it was only like a 24 Hour Period that the conflict was happening. 4) It will be removed straight away my apologizes. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 23:47, October 25, 2016 (UTC)